


The Color White

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Uncharted Prompts [11]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Dialogue, psychiatric ward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Written for the prompt: Rafe and Zoran with both of them being in a psychiatric ward.





	

“White really isn’t your color,” Zoran had commented as he watched Rafe standing by the window, those calculating and cruel eyes focused on the outside world. Rafe was always thinking, plotting for escape beneath his semi-friendly demeanor. Zoran could see right through it, the fake smiles and the strained laughs.

Neither of them was quite as damaged as the nurses were led to believe and it was only a matter of time until their true strength was revealed. Zoran couldn’t wait to breathe in the fresh air of freedom, the horizon often calling his name with every sunrise and sunset.

Rafe turned a bit, looking over his shoulder towards where Zoran sat at his side, staring outside right alongside him. He’d heard of this man, even before being chained to this place. A righteous and blood-thirsty war criminal that cruelties were only _whispered_ of in the darkest places of the underground world.

Zoran had carved a name for himself in the bodies of his enemies, made known on his own flesh by horrific burn marks and scars. He was an unstable man, a scary man, a terrifyingly _brilliant_ man.

Rafe knew that he was smarter than he let on, and had vowed to keep on the man’s good side. Besides, he had the money and Zoran had the strength and _ferocity_. With their combined drives, they’d surely take on the world.

All they had to do was _get out of here_.

“I’ve always preferred darker colors myself,” Rafe mumbled softly, touching at the white shirt he so often wore, his name on the back and ID clipped onto the front. “The color white shows too many _imperfections_.”

Zoran’s scarred lips curved into a wicked smile, his laugh and low and honestly quite alarming. “The darkness hides _the truth,_ Adler.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing these two!


End file.
